That One Night
by TVDFANATIC
Summary: Based on Epiode 8 of season 3, Delena fic, what happens when Elena wakes up in the middle of the night after a dream that might change everything?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so give me some advice and tips(: and let me know if i should make it into a multiple chapter story or a one shot?_**

**_thanks for reading3 _**

**_all rights to the CW _**

Damon look at the sleeping angle in his arms, she had moved in the middle of the night placing her head onto his chest directly into his embrace, he couldn't believe this was happening. Elena usually would have screamed at him to get out of her bed, and he would have been forced to leave but not tonight. Maybe she was just too tired to kick him out or maybe finally she has accepted the fact that she feelings something stronger than friendship for him. "_I care about you Damon, but it's Stefan, it'll always be Stefan." _A lot had change since then but judging from Elena's recent struggles to help Stefan, he knows that she still loves him.

Elena stirred in his arms; he looked down at her she was shaking.

"Stop! Stop!" she started to scream in her sleep. Damon shook her awake trying not to hurt her. He hated seeing her upset or scared.

"Elena, sweetie?" He asked not caring about the fact that she would yell at him for calling her that.

"Damon?" She looked up at him with her doe eyes and started to cry, "Damon they..they…he" She said between her tears.

"shh" he said, placing a finger on her lips, "it's ok you safe I won't let anything happen to you, I promise"

"No," she replied shaking her head, "I wasn't the one hurt." He looked at her and sighed of course night he finally gets to hold her while she sleeps, she has a dream about Stefan, getting hurt.

"Elena, it was just a dream, Stefan is fine."

**Elena's P.O.V**

"No…."

"What do you mean no?"

I took a deep breath and stopped crying, "Stefan was hurting you." I said.

Obviously taken back by what she had said, Damon froze. "Me?"

"Yes you, are you deaf?" I joked, the dream had scared me, but also made me realize how much I really cared about Damon, not that I didn't know that. Caroline had tried to make me admit that I had feelings for him, but I couldn't, I just can't admit it because I'm scared. Not of him, but of what will happen, the fact that I may _love_ him more than she has ever loved anyone else scares her. Wait did I just admit she loved him? Yes, I did.

"Elena?" He asked, noticing me spacing out. "What is going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

"I'm just thinking." I said.

"about me naked?" he asked teasing her.

"Don't get your hopes up" I played along, Damon would always be the one that could make her laugh right after crying, he knew how to get her. "Damon?"

"Yes 'Lena?"

I drew in a deep breath, I don't know what made me want to admit this, maybe cause I knew it was time he finally heard it. I started my speech,

"I had a dream that Stefan was hurting you, and it scared me to death. I can't handle seeing you hurt by anyone even me. I know I have hurt you so much and I'm so sorry about that. In the end though you still haven't given up on me and I don't understand why.-"

"Elena where are you going with this?" He asked cutting me off.

"Just please listen, Damon you don't understand how much I truly care about you. You make me the Elena that I am, you can make me laugh or smile in the hardest times, you push me till the edge and make me fight. You don't treat me like I'm a prize to win or a possession or a little kid. Stefan was like that, he was the perfect boyfriend, the dream boyfriend as Caroline would say, but he isn't or well wasn't what I need."

Damon looked at me astonished, as if I was speaking gibberish. I continued, "I need someone who challenges me, and pushes me to the edge but then helps me get back up. Someone that doesn't treat me like a possession but wants me all to himself. Someone that despite everything I have done loves me for who I am."

"what are you saying Elena?" He questioned me.

"I'm saying that I love you Damon." There it was.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you to everyone that has read and alerted the story! Here is the second chapter, its kind of short, I promise the next chapter will be longer!_**

**_all rights to the cw_**

_Previously:_

_Damon looked at me astonished, as if I was speaking gibberish. I continued, "I need someone who challenges me, and pushes me to the edge but then helps me get back up. Someone that doesn't treat me like a possession but wants me all to himself. Someone that despite everything I have done loves me for who I am."_

"_what are you saying Elena?" He questioned me._

"_I'm saying that I love you Damon." There it was. _

Damon P.O.V

If I was human I think my heart would have exploded, or passed out. My mouth had dropped and I looked at you like she was crazy.

"Damon?" She asked, I had gone completely quiet for who knows how long, it felt like forever ago that I had heard those beautiful words come out of her mouth. Someone loves me for who I am. _She_loves me. The first rate jack ass with no redeeming qualities.

"What did you say?" I needed to hear those words again.

"I said I love you Damon." She repeated with a beautiful smile on her face.

"Why?" I just couldn't believe it.

"Did you not hear my speech?"

"I did, I just…. I can't…" I had lost words things to say expect four words, "I love you Elena" I cupped her beautiful face and kissed her, with no regret or worry just with love and hope that she won't pull away and go running back to my arrogant brother. I was shaking and crying, I couldn't believe it, I, Damon Salvatore the eternal stud was crying because a human girl had admitted her love for me. But she wasn't just some human girl, this was _Elena. _The one that had tore my walls down and brought back my humanity, she was my humanity. I have done so many things to hurt her yet she has forgiven me and came back. She makes me feel human and that is the greatest gift of all.

Finally I pulled away and looked into her eyes, still holding her in my embrace. She looked at me not with regret but with love and smiled.

"I love you Elena" I said once more. She laid her head down on my chest and closed her eyes.

"I love you too"

I looked at the clock; it was 3:30am. "Sleep princess it's been a long night." I told her.

"Will you be here in the morning?"

"If you want me to be?"

"Don't leave me" She whispered and slowly, drifted to sleep. She won't be having a nightmare again tonight. I closed my eyes and hoped that no matter what happens tomorrow or in the future I will never forget this night, because no doubt it was the greatest night of my 162 years of walking on this earth.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey everyone! Thank you for reading, favoriting and alerting this story. I typed this one up quick because I felt bad for not posting a new chapter. Its a little drabble of what happened in the mid-season finale and some extra stuff after it. Sorry if it isnt that good, I promise the next one will be better! LOVE YOU ALL_**

**_all rights to the CW._**

* * *

><p><em>Previously: <em>

_I looked at the clock; it was 3:30am. "Sleep princess it's been a long night." I told her._

_ "Will you be here in the morning?"_

_ "If you want me to be?"_

_ "Don't leave me" She whispered and slowly, drifted to sleep. She won't be having a nightmare again tonight. I closed my eyes and hoped that no matter what happens tomorrow or in the future I will never forget this night, because no doubt it was the greatest night of my 162 years of walking on this earth._

**Elena's P.O.V**

We had failed. Everything that could have gone wrong was thought out and we still lost. Stefan had caused us to fail.

"Damon, don't walk away from me!" I yelled at him, Katherine had called and interrupted our moment. He was angry but I told him we will survive. We always survive. I needed him to trust me like I trust him, I was not mad at him because he couldn't kill Klaus in time.

He turned around and looked at me in the eyes. "Elena, I failed! All of this could be over if I had killed him in time, I didn't care if his little hybrids killed me! Everyone would be safe! _**YOU **_would be safe!"

"Don't you dare say that, I couldn't live my life without you, I wouldn't have been "safe" if you died! I need you Damon, I LOVE YOU! Have you already forgotten that?" I screamed with tears in my eyes. The thought of losing him killed me, it always had ever since Georgia.

He ran up to me, I couldn't tell if it was vampire speed or just him, I didn't care. He kissed me full on the mouth, with so much passion and so much love. I felt tear drops on my face, I didn't know if they were mine or his, I opened my eyes, he was crying. I had never seen him cry, even on his death bed. Although part of me said I have.

**Damon's P.O.V**

Here I was kissing the girl of my dreams and I was crying like an idiot. I don't know whether or not it was cause of tonight's events or because I had heard her say those three words again or it might be because of both. Either way I didn't want her to see me cry. So I pulled away and turned around.

"Don't you dare hide from me Damon" She stated, grabbing my hand and pulling me back to her. "I cherish these moments with you Damon; I don't want you hiding from me."

She was right. We had only had a few moments alone after that night of confessions and I cherished every second of them. I hadn't pushed her into telling Stefan about us because I knew that she hadn't chosen me yet. All I know is that I love her and she loves me and whatever tomorrow brings I will be prepared.

"I love you so much." I said, pulling her into my arms.

**Elena's P.O.V**

The next morning I woke up in Damon's room, he wasn't there though. There was a note left on his nightstand, **"**_Went to the blood bank ;) yummy… be back soon, love" _I giggled and placed the note back onto the nightstand. Everything had changed, and it seemed like the only person that has gotten me through all this change is Damon. I decided the next time I see Stefan I will talk to him, but for now I wanted to have a day with my friends and family.

I went downstairs and got my phone from where I had left it last night. 6 missed calls and 15 text messages, none of them from Stefan. I decided to call Caroline first since she had left so many messages.

"_**ELENA THANK GOD!" **_Caroline said right as she picked up_**, "I have been trying to reach you all day!"**_

_** "Sorry Care, I was asleep, how are you**_?" I asked, I hadn't talked to anyone since last night.

_** "Well lets see, first my boyfriend vervained me at homecoming, and took me up to his room which I later woke up and he told me he would never be able to change back and he likes who he has become, then he told me to accept him for who he is because we have made it past that point but I couldn't you know? Then I got home and later learned that Stefan had decided to have a freaking break through moment and save his brother which meant stopping Damon from killing Klaus! Which apparently everyone had planned for but decided not to tell me so-"**_

_** "Breath Care" **_I cut her off, Caroline was always the one that goes on for hours unless someone decides to stop her.

_** "sorry, enough about me! How are you?" **_She asked.

_** "Honestly Caroline, I have no idea." **_I didn't know how I was feeling, happy that I finally admitted to Damon something I had been holding back, mad that I was hiding it from Stefan, sad because of everything else in my life.

_** "I think we need a girls night" **_She told me, and I considered the idea, we hadn't had a normal night in a while and we needed this more than anything, but before I could answer her, I was swept up off my feet and next thing I know thrown on to Damon's bed.

"Hey there beautiful", Damon said winking at me, I rolled my eyes and threw a pillow at him.

"Was that really necessary?"

"You bet it was" He said, as he climbed onto to bed and starting kissing me.

"Hold on" I stated, shoving him off and grabbing my phone.

_**"Elena? Elena….Helllo?" **_

_** "Sorry Care…"**_

_** "What was that all about?"**_

_** "Don't ask, but anyways I think we should have a girls night tonight" **_I told her, sneaking a glance at Damon. He had a disappointed look on his face and I almost considered changing my mind but I really need this night with Caroline and Bonnie.

_**"I'll find out tonight because your going to tell me!" **_She said, in a sing song voice.

_**"See you tonight CAROLINE!" **_I said, laughing and hanging up the phone. I looked at Damon and he shot me his mischievous smirk.

"So no sexy time with this God tonight, then?" He said pointing to himself.

I laughed and pulled his face towards mine, kissing him. "Not tonight, God"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry again for it not being long, I just really wanted to post this chapter, the next one will be much longer. I promise, but it probably won't be up until sunday night because I'm pretty busy this week.. anyways thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
